bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Njalm2)
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック, Gurimujō Jagājakku), sometimes romanized as Grimmjow Jeagerjaques '''or '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, is a prominent member in the Aizen-affiliated army of Arrancar, and formely the sexta (6th) Espada. Appearance Grimmjow carries himself with a beastly grace and scornful pride, every step rigorous and unfazed; muscular body eternally tensed like a stalking panther on the hunt, ever watchful, ever on the alert: Despite this imposing demeanour however, it is not his behaviour that really catches ones attention, but the man himself. Grimmjow's handsome features strongly contrast with the brutal nature of himself and his kin, with a strongly defined jawline and the body of a bronzed god it is not odd that many would raise questions as to his origins. Whatever doubts one might've had though is quietly swept away in the comfort of death, when this brutal god of a man catches up to his prey. For those lucky few whom manage to get all up close without being torn to shreds, their gaze would immediately fall upon his eyes; colored like a cold, starless night it beckons one in and whispers of untold secrets, mysteries and emotions; the longer one meets his gaze, so mesmerized by his midnight blue eyes are they that one no longer registers, or cares, how the man rips their throat out with his theeth; dying in his arms, all the while thinking how it was worth it after all, getting just a glimpse of those precious secrets. While less breathtaking than his magnificent eyes and his physique; Grimmjow's hair is colored an unnatural light blue in hue; which also attracts its fair share of attention; Grimmjow's eyes have teal lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Personality When not engaged in battle, Grimmjow appears to be little more than a laid-back and irreverent individual, with noteable cat-like tendencies, and at a glance, he may appear to be lazy, reclusive and impatient - to counter his boredom and increasingly constricting environment, he turns to wanton destruction and violence; picking fights with anyone above his rank. Grimmjow's overall behaviour is crude, insensitive and very selfish, with a penchant for brash and blunt honesty and likewise noted to say whatever is on his mind completely disregarding the situation, without tact or even a grain of moderation. Whether or not his words are appropriate seems to matter very little to him. Other Espada have speculated that he desires to cause disturbance for the sake of chaos itself. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, regarding the latter ascending to become Aizen's most trustworthy advisor, holding him responsible for undermining proud Hollows, like Grimmjow himself; and more inappropriately, for being Aizen's 'brown-nosed bitch'. However, what most adversaries he meets fails to realize, is that to survive in the realm of Hueco Mundo; pure strength and cunning is rarely enough to succeed; and great intelligence is perhaps one of the most important means for survival. To this end, Grimmjow's intelligence is often much greater than his adversity would expect, like the predator he is he lulls his prey into into a false sense of security before making his move; and woe to those unfortunate foes who think lightly of this highly sophisticated killing machine. Whereas he rarely shows these traits, this beast of a man knows precisely when to strike, who to strike and where to strike to ensure that his ends are met. However, he does have a code of honor of sorts, which dictates that he'll never fight an injured or otherwise severely weakened opponent as well as always paying back those whom have aided or otherwise helped him a great deal, albeit he's not above using this streak of generousity to demand another favor in return. This also works in complete reverse as well, if Grimmjow feels he has been slighted, cheated or denied something - he'll make sure that he gets it in the end, no matter how inappropriate or small it is, he'll also punish whomever responsible. But Grimmjow is also force of chaos; and he's therefore willing to temporarily discard all his codes at a moments decision if he deems upholding them to be too much of a hassle, after all, as a predator he cannot condone anything that would stand between him and his soon-to-be prey, even if that very something is his own sentiments of pride. When Grimmjow is met in combat however, he displays a much more reserved and serious persona; silently plotting and calculating, striving to discover the most efficient way to take down his soon-to-be prey, azure eyes ever on the alert for even the slightest twinge of weakness, both emotional and physical which he can capitalize on. Grimmjow's deductions are short, always simple, but yet ruthlessly efficient; his instincts having been honed by his time as a menos, where he had to always be the greatest hunter, simply to stay alive. Yes, many are those whom understimate Grimmjow's keen intellect and wit, but none whom have ever made this mistake, has ever lived long enough to know it, much less rectify it-- and so Grimmjow's charade continues, his unwitting prey growing ever more numerous by the day; always unaware of the true threat up until their very last breath. History Before Grimmjow became an Arrancar, he was a panther-like Adjuchas-class Menos. At one point he came across the Adjuchas-class Menos group of Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem Grindina, and Di Roy Rinker. Di Roy decided to eat him but before Di Roy could act, Grimmjow attacked him and ate a chunk of Di Roy's head. The group was impressed at his strength and they introduced themselves. Their leader Shawlong asked that Grimmjow join them, and the group bowed to him. Shawlong then explained that they have no intention of remaining Adjuchas or Gillians. They vowed to become Vasto Lorde, but in order to do that they needed strength that they can use to pull themselves up, and they had seen that strength in Grimmjow. Shawlong asked that Grimmjow lead them as their king. Sometime later Shawlong told Grimmjow that the group has given up. Yylfordt explained that they have given up in their quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde. They had eaten over one thousand Hollows and haven't felt their power increase anymore. As of that day they had eaten three thousand so they know for certain to continue on would be pointless. Grimmjow told them that if they wanted to give up then it was fine but he would have nothing to do with it. Shawlong then asked Grimmjow if he would eat them, and noted that since Grimmjow had already taken a piece of Di Roy, he would never evolve into a Vasto Lorde and that in conjunction their evolution would end where it was at as well. Grimmjow called them cowards but Shawlong interrupted him and explained that they have become enlightened. It is not only to the fact that they would never become Vasto Lorde, but it was something they knew even before becoming Hollows. They knew that they would always only be Adjuchas and that Grimmjow would have been the only one to evolve beyond that stage. Synopsis *First Chapter: Recruitment Main Article - Bleach Re-enaction Storyline. Powers & Abilities Battle Style: 'Grimmjow has been described as an extremely mobile combatant, his tremendous skill with Sonido being the basis of his entire fighting style -- for this reason, Grimmjow is very rarely vulnerable to any sort of retaliation except when he's preparing a particularily powerful attack; as a direct afterthought of this, most of Grimmjow's favored techniques allow him to keep mobile even during the techniques execution, resulting in no momentum or power lost trough momentary charging: Grimmjow's particular battle style is noted to excel at quickly removing key targets from a fight without having sexta risk a counter-attack, Grimmjow knows this and in battle he frequently makes use of this to eliminate anyone with abilities he feels could prove troublesome in the future. This applies to his predatory instincts as well, as he's noted to choose a target even before entering combat and then working down the ladder systematically before finally dealing with the opponent he conciders the least threatening. '''Keen Intellect: '''Grimmjow has a tendency of being drastically understimated by foe and 'friend' alike when it comes to his mental faculties; such a state of mind is however extremely dangerous -- the panther is one of the most successful predators in the human world; and with good reason, its cunning is legendary and its known for its extremely astute senses and assessments of its sorroundings, prey, and by far, its own capabilities - Grimmjow himself is no different, the Sexta's knowledge of himself is impeccable and he knows exactly just how powerful he is, including every single one of his weaknesses; his knowledge of his opponent is similarily great and he knows instinctively just how he stands in comparison to them, and as such he never engages in battles he cannot win. Should he find the need to have an enemy he knows he's not capable of defeating on his own disposed of, he finds other methods of getting it done: applying great cunning and cold calculations to tilt the odds in his favor, and eventually down this "bigger prey"; so indeed, assuming Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to be an unintelligent brute, is a grossly inaccurate most likely fatal miscalculation. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Grimmjow is a natural-born hand-to-hand combatant; as evidenced by his excellent ability to attack with his claws while still an Adjuchas, much akin to his nigh-peerless skill in Sonido Grimmjow's skills at the more martial and direct forms of combat are vastly increased thanks to his humanoid body and he's adopted it as his primary fighting style, completely forgoing the use of a Zanpakuto in actual combat; firmly believing them to have little use beyond activating ones Ressurecciòn -- choosing instead to fight hand-to-hand, like a true warrior. Grimmjow employs an extremely mobile hybrid style, making use of his tremendous speed to repedeatly catch opponents off-guard and ruthlessly crush them. His unique talents allowing him to tear an opponent to shreds in but mere moments without them seriously focusing on the fight, and as such it appears that they're mostly incapable of doing little more than desperately block his attacks, whom seem to cascade onto them from all conceivable directions with very short intervals, leaving little room for avoidance or footwork, much less retaliation! Like the panther that he's based on, Grimmjow's strikes are brutal, ruthless and very direct; all the while still maintaining a deadly and feral grace about them, reflecting the man behind them excellently: it becomes obvious after a short time that Grimmjow pours his entire knowledge into his attacks, and its very common for him to blend in spiritual hollow abilities with his ferocious onslaught - a feat he accomplishes at astounding speeds with no momentum or power lost between the differing exchanges. *'Desgarrón' (豹王の爪, Spanish for "Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): An attack previously thought to only be useable while in his Ressurecciòn, Grimmjow proved this claim wrong by learning how to use it while in his sealed form; by manipulating the energy of his own body and that which constantly lingers in the atmosphere; Grimmjow solidifies the reishi and shapes it into azure ribbons of energy whom follow the trail left behind by his hand movements perfectly; creating a long-ranged mode of attack which materializes as disembodied spectral claws whom tear an opponent asunder from afar, giving rise to the techniques name. However, Grimmjow has found that its best utilized as an extension of his hand-to-hand combat skills, using them to create spectral claws of energy which extend from his fingers -- greatly increasing the damage done to his target(s); by making the energy revolve at increased speeds: Furthermore amplifying his regular method of attack in this particular manner allows Grimmjow to cut trough most defenses, fortified or otherwise with relative ease - as the Desgarròn is an energy technique, using it does not hamper Grimmjow's movement in any way, which makes it favored by the Sexta in combat situations, as in addition to this, it also possesses a great amount of versatility. With dilligent training, Grimmjow has learned how to instinctively use this technique in battle, being capable of keeping it active for an almost infinite duration; thereby permanently increasing the offensive power of his hand-to-hand combat skills tremendously. Enhanced Agility: Grimmjow is known to possess tremendous natural agility, dexterity and above all, bodily coordination, he can with remarkable ease evade most punches and kicks, and if not, his great skills within Hand-to-Hand Combat allows him to escape mostly unscathed nevertheless -- Grimmjow is also noted to, despite his muscular and sturdy appearance as possessing an amazingly flexible and limber body, capable of exceptional acrobatic feats much surpassing that of the finest human athlete; additionally, Grimmjow possesses the extraordinary ability of achieving perfect equilibrium on any surface whatsoever, this is appearantly a subconcious affect it would appear and he himself is not aware of how his body seem to naturally move to the perfect position; this sub-skill makes him extremely versatile in combat as he can instantly adjust himself so as to be capable of fighting flawlessly while in situations that would greatly hinder most other Arrancars and Shinigami, granting him a vast, but frequently understimated advantage, as it allows him to perfectly balance himself on any surface, no matter how small, narrow or irregular it might be. Enhanced Reflexes: Grimmjow's reflexes are similarily enhanced; and its been shown that his reflexes are not as much reflexes as they can be interpreted as a sixth sense of danger -- he's consequentively immune to most forms of ambushes; as his reflexes effectively allow him to act at several hundredths of a second; and by extension he's capable of avoiding, deflecting or even outright catching attacks fired at or unleashed at tremendous speeds. Grimmjow's exceptional reaction-speed, tremendous skill within the art of Sonido coupled with his keen intelligence and wondrous feats of agillity and balance makes him a very dangerous foe, fit to oppose even several opponents at once without much trouble, a living proof of Aizen's success and genius. Scent-Based Pesquisa: Grimmjow's Pesquisa seems to work in a rather unusual manner, being transmitted by scent rather than working like a sonar, the way Ulquiorra's does; or even being an activateable ability whatsoever. Its been speculated that this is partly in due to Grimmjow's superhumanly acute senses; leagues beyond even those of his fellow Arrancar, whom have largely forsaken their ferality in favor of increasing their newfound abilities -- the exact mechanics behind this is unknown, though its been speculated that Grimmjow can somehow smell the concentration of energy and reishi in the air, and to an even greater extent the concentration of energy in an opponent, and as one would expect, the greater the power of an opponent, the more strongly does they smell -- this seemingly extends beyond simply smelling their energy of the moment, but even getting a glimpse of how their energy will increase in the near-future, showing himself to not only being capable of sensing their residual self-image, as Ulquiorra would put it, but also being capable of, to a more restricted degree of smelling the parts of themselves that they've yet to realize, allowing him to roughly predict how much stronger they'll grow if they endured rigorous training. But the most amazing application of this ability seems to be its capability of very astutely smelling the energy levels of spiritual techniques, as well as being capable of assessing the techniques effects in a very general manner even as the technique itself is being formed; as the fragrance of the smell is known to change with the techniques intended function; Grimmjow has complained that techniques and abilities who's effects are very inordinary have a particularily foul and strong odor; which allows Grimmjow to evade such attacks with much greater ease than most, as well as being capable of determining their exact nature even as the technique being formed, or readied. Hierro: Largely in part to his excellent spiritual control, and his tremendous resserves of energy. Grimmjow's Hierro is noted to be abnormally tough, being capable of resisting attacks from very powerful combatants without any sign of injury or even a scratch. Its density is such that it allows Grimmjow to catch or block most attacks bare-handed with no visible agony or discomfort; where his Spiritual Pressure protects him from long-ranged missiles and abilities, his Hierro serves to drastically increase his durability in regards to physical strikes, allowing him fight with little care to his own well-being and brush off most blows with ease; all the while giving him the possibility of being apathic to being hit as long as he makes sure that he returns the blows tenfold! Its noted however that among the Espada, that Grimmjow's Hierro is the most volatile by far; while very durable on its own, its defensive power is known to often be much greater than expected, allowing Grimmjow to completely withstand blows which should according to his Hierro's usual strength wound him quite severely -- several of the more perceptive and intelligent Espada. In particular Ulquiorra and Szayelapporo attribute this in part to Grimmjow's exceptional control over the flow of spiritual energy, which he seems to instinctively employ in order to reinforce his natural defenses, in a manner similiar to but distinct to the way that a Quincy manipulates ambient reishi. Immense Strength: As an Arrancar, Grimmjow possesses an enormously dense and compressed form of spiritual energy. The spiritual construction of his body is such that its noted to be a dozen times denser than a Shinigami of equivocal power when compared to him, this immense density is what allows even ordinary Hollow to easily overpower and devour any soul it would encounter, with only high-ranking Shinigami officers normally being exempt, and of course, other Hollows. Upon becoming Arrancars, their resserves of energy are only further compressed and reach even higher density than before, which causes an exponential growth in all of their physical abilities. Arrancars are known to possess brute strength which are essentially above that of almost all Shinigami, and its often outright necessary for a Shinigami to unleash their Shikai or even their Bankai before they can even hope to contend with the prowess of an Arrancar in even their base form. As a former Espada, Grimmjow's strength is nothing short of monstrous to most Shinigami, as he's with a single attack capable of redefining his sorroundings, creating enormous crevasses and causing the very landscape around him to tremble, quake or curve in the wake of every single strike of his hands. Due to his enormous physical strength in comparison to Shinigami, Grimmjow finds himself capable of deflecting most attacks, techniques or spells bare-handedly with varying amounts of effort depending on the opponent themselves. He claims however that it takes more energy for him to deflect an attack in this manner than it does to simply evade it, and as such Grimmjow only very rarely resorts to force to defend himself from an attack, using it only for the purpose of demoralizing his opposition. Because of his immense strength, very few things can hold Grimmjow for long against his will, and even some of the most powerful of Bakudō spells can be torn with astounding ease by Grimmjow, unless the caster is exceptionally skilled. Its believed that only restraining spells from the seventies and up would be potent enough to give even his enormous strength pause. However, the most alarming thing yet, is that Grimmjow states that among the surviving Espada, he's easily the physically weakest - the remaining ones are all monsters when it comes to raw strength. Immense Spiritual Power ': As a direct consequence of being brought up to his maximum spiritual potential by Aizen's ingenius plot: Grimmjow possesses a tremendous amount of energy - which while docile takes on a deep blue coloration and encloaks him in a crackling aura of energy, which serves to keep lesser Hollows away from his sight by painfully singing their skin: when fully exerted however, this stinging breeze turns into an mighty storm which causes great harm to the environment he's in, partially being the reason that his Aspect of Death is known to be Destruction. And indeed, it is for this reason he's received strict orders of not getting "too excited" while still in Las Noches, as the full extent of his spiritual pressure alone could cause severe harm to the fortress. While in battle though, this effect of his spiritual pressure is indeed useful - as the everchurning collumn of energy serves as a barrier against those outside of its borders; deflecting almost all sorts of long-range projectiles and energy-dependant techniques which get within its vicinity, the sole exception being techniques whom possess a great amount of penetrative power and most Kidō spells: forcing most opponents to walk inside of this violent field of energy to engage him directly in close combat, which he's known to excel at. The column of energy also serves an additional use beyond protection, it also largely prevents any attempt to escape as the wall of energy is significantly harder to breach from the inside than the outside; and is known to ferociously smite any opponent whom attembt to flee - for this reason, an opponent also finds that they're forced to follow Grimmjow's pace in order to not get smiten by the spiritual storm that rages around them; albeit Grimmjow's code of honor prevents him from taking unfair advantages of his tremendously developed spiritual pressure. 'Psychokinesis: Much in fierce contrast with his brutish appearance; Grimmjow is known, and by some even admired for his flawless control over his spiritual energy; most likely stemming from his desire to know everything about himself Grimmjow has come to become intimatively aware of every single spiritron that composes his spiritual body. As an immediate result of this, he can exert his energy in a plethora of different ways. So great is his control over his spiritual energy that he can quickly "cast off" most negative ailments that affect it, prominent examples include poisons primarily, but also special abilities which affect the layout of his spiritual energy in some way, or whom directly attempt to alter or reprogram any of his spiritrons intended functions -- an ability which correlates well with the panthers reputation as a fearsome and resourceful predator, allowing Grimmjow the luxury of being capable of properly defending himself against the more unusual retaliations that his prey attempts. Grimmjow's ever-growing control over his spiritual energy eventually trancended; allowing him to rediscover the ability of Psychokinesis; discovering that once an Arrancar's Spiritual Control reaches a certain point, their unusually dense spiritual power rewards them with the ability to dominate energy by sheer force of will alone. Grimmjow has repedeatly striven to hone this newfound talent, using it complement the vast majority of his other abilities - and it was this revelation that allowed him to create extremely powerful techniques such a Cero Deplazados, Decreto Del Rey and Gran Desgarrón; along with honing his abilities to new heights by granting him more options in battle. Grimmjow's application of this newfound is primarily related to converting the immense kinetic energy left in the wake of his tremendous momentum to increase his versatility in combat tremendously. *'Colmillo Azul' (獣神の胃, Lit. Spanish "Blue Fang", Japanese for "Maw of the Beast God"): By sheathing his Zanpakutō in a membrane of his own spiritual energy, Grimmjow is capable of manifesting powerful arcs of energy which work as an extension of his normal sword swings in combat; this is ideal for mid-range attacks and the likes; he can also fire the blasts in a manner oddly similiar to that of his fellow Espada, Tier Harribel. *'Energy Barrage': By quickly drawing and sheathing his Zanpakutō while applying a great deal of energy, usually volatile in nature. Grimmjow can manifest several powerful concussive barrages of energy that emerge from the trail of his sweeps and swings in the form of rapidly expanding motes which then burst into small, but localized blasts of cacophonous fury; with matching concussive force. *'Energy Thrust': By pumping his energy trough his fist, Grimmjow is capable of empowering a single strike tremendously, enough so infact that he can easily penetrate the body and bones of his prey - when this ability is active, his hand shine with a blue nimbus of energy. Furthermore, due to how it is accomplished - this can be chained together with a Sonido movement for accelerated efficency; disabling an opponents reaction before they have his hand firmly rooted deep into their diaghram; He can also use this ability to casually dispel power Enhanced Cero: Even among the Espada, Grimmjow's Cero shines trough for its tremendous level of power, being comparable to that of several higher-ranked Espada in sheer potency, while a very impressive feat in and of itself, what really makes it stand out is that Grimmjow's Cero is noted to be the most diverse among the Espada, owing to his exceptional control over the flow of his energy; he can manipulate its form, composition mass and the energy output and concentration; allowing him to apply it for any combat-related purpose he could think of. In particular does he favor to change the width and size of his Cero to accomodate for the situation, and he can make it range from being as thin as a pencil, and having a ridicolous amount of penetrative power fit to penetrate most defenses with ease to enwidening it to abnormal degrees to allow him to instantly vaporize a huge area directly infront of him. While Grimmjow's Cero can be charged and fired quicker than most of his fellow Espada; the process is slightly slower than that of his privately-proclaimed nemesis Ulquiorra Cifer; believed to be largely due to the latters more refined and "pure" ''spiritual energy, the difference while slight to anyone else, stands out as a glaring shortcoming to Grimmjow; and in his determination to not let that "stuck-up asslicker" get the better of him, he managed to refine his skills so as to be capable of firing several Cero in quick succession, by drastically shortening the recharging time between the individual blasts, which, while normally being around half a minute for the other Espada is noted to be roughly two seconds for him; its not without limits though, as he's only capable of shooting seven in quick succession before he needs to properly recharge his Cero: Grimmjow's Cero is colored the same shade of blue as his eyes. *'Gran Rey Cero: Grimmjow's great skills are not solely in regards to the normal Cero; and he's been known to alter his Gran Rey Cero in many similiar ways, claiming that the equally volatile nature of man and technique makes him naturally adept at understanding and reading the chaotic flow of the Gran Rey Cero and he's frequently proven that this is indeed the case. Grimmjow can thus change its shape in any way he he would desire, as well as control the mass and concentration just like his regular Cero - difference between the two techniques however is tremendous, as the magnitude of Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is easily a dozen times greater than that of his regular one, being fit to instantly vaporize even the toughest of foes with a single shot, leaving not even dust to their name once the energy disipates -- Grimmjow has bragged about his Gran Rey Cero being completely unblockable, much to his fellow Espada's annoyance and while such a claim is unlikely at best; no one so far, have, as Grimmjow puts it "had the balls" to attempt to prove him wrong: His most impressive feat is not the strength of the blast itself though, which is easily contested by the Gran Rey Cero of the higher ranked Espada, nor is it the great amount of control he has over the blast itself, no. His greatest feat is to be capable of firing up to three consecutive Gran Rey Cero shots in a very short time, albeit exerting his spiritual control and skill to that level is known to demand its due toll on him, which urges even the great, reckless Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is to abside from using it in this manner foolhardily; unless he really ''feels like stirring shit up! *'Cero Desplazados (肉体虚闪, Spanish for "Displaced Zero", Japanese for "Disembodied Hollow Flash"): By far Grimmjow's most used ability, the signature technique Cero Desplazados is a testamony to Grimmjow's mastery over the technique Cero; which he reputely claims to not only be the best among all of his fellow Espada; but the best among all Arrancar period. While this claim is as of yet unproven, it cannot be contested that Cero Desplazados is for all intents and purposes a technique that shouldn't exist. Far beyond simply being a disembodied Cero blast, this technique is basically a Cero fuelled by Grimmjow's thought alone; and he can procure and release them at will; Grimmjow can manifest these Ceros at almost any range as long as its within his line of sight. When created, they resemble brilliant orbs of blue energy, whom proceed to absorb ambient energy of their own accord, increasing in size as they're left to their own devices. While they're active, Grimmjow can manipulate these orbs with amusing ease, being capable of moving them from place to place, or firing them at a particular target with tremendous accuracy. Being controled entirely by thought, these are often left behind with impunity by Grimmjow when he's using Sonido; the tremendous speed masking their creation; allowing him to gain control over the battlefield even as he remains virtually untouchable. Enhanced Bala: Grimmjow is like all other Arrancar, capable of using the variant technique known as Bala, likely owing to his great control over the flow of his own spiritual energy, Grimmjow's Bala are very powerful, and explode in a surge of energy upon contact. His Bala is colored the same color as his spiritual energy, a deep azure; the Balas are also several times the size of the average ball, which makes the accompanying explosion much more devastating in direct relevance to their increased size; much akin to his prodigeous skills with Cero; he's known to easily change the shape, composition, mass and properties of his Bala blasts; this includes shaping them into thinner projectiles for much greater penetrative power, almost resembling a lance in its appearance --- along with being capable of simultaneously firing a vast myriad of Bala bolts from his fingers with next to no effort or energy spent, all of which seem to strike with a solid amount of concussive force, being fit to inflict moderate to serious injuries to anyone hit, and as expected - the damage quickly builds up over time depending on the amount of times the enemy is hit. *'Los Dientes '(豹王のかま, Lit. Spanish for "The Teeth", Japanese for "Bite of the Panther King"): Grimmjow has demonstrated a variant of the standard Bala which is released in much the same manner - rather than to create a single blast, Grimmjow uses his spiritual control to create several smaller blasts, shrapnels, of the original Bala; each of which are propelled at much greater velocity than a regular Bala, carrying behind them alot of concussive force enough to blast several holes in an opponent and shatter stones and buildings with great ease; furthermore, the way the attack is constructed makes it resemble a cascade of flying daggers, not unlike the jagged teeth of a predator -- hence the name. Descorrer (解空, Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, owing to his tremendous skill at controling the finer points of spiritual energy, is capable of opening Garganta instantly, without any delay or charge-time; using his hands to quite literally shred open the dimensional fabric that separates the world, the results are almost instantenous and thus Grimmjow is capable of using Descorrer to avoid some techniques or attacks, although due to his tremendous skill with Sonido; this mostly obsolete, and Grimmjow primarily uses it to travel over long distances or to afford himself stealth; by employing a self-invented technique named Cazar ''to bend space around his body; enabling him to easily stalk his prey without they ever knowing. Due to his natural instincts and great abilities, Grimmjow soon learned from simple observation how to best make use of this technique to improve his other abilities; primarily by watching how Ulquiorra Cifer manipulated *'Gran''' Desgarrón (豹王の神爪, Spanish for "Greater Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Divine Claw"): Grimmjow's skill with Decorrer eventually improved to the point where he learned to combine it with his signature technique, the Desgarrón; furious to realize that what he deemed as his greatest technique could be so easily destroyed, Grimmjow honed his skill with Decorrer ever further and at last, he found a way to apply its properties directly onto his Desgarrón-- thus he gave rise for a new technique, which served as a perfected version of the original Desgarrón; possessing tremendous raw power, in addition to great alactrity; but the true strength of the Gran Desgarrón lies in how the discharged "claws" of energy possess the property of shredding apart space itself and they're therefore imbued with an infinite sharpness, making this technique completely unblockable by any means, whether they be magical, spiritual or physical in nature. An ability deviced for the sole purpose of cementing that noone ever manage to directly oppose the "king" again. However, beyond simply possessing infinite sharpness - the Gran Desgarrón presents other hazards, for in the wake of its effect, it leaves thin rifts in the dimensional fabric, these rifts stay active for several minutes and pose a dire threat to anyone whom are foolish enough to venture near them, including Grimmjow himself; as having precisely the same properties as the Gran Desgarrón-- the rifts can instantly cause gruesome injuries, and even outright kill a careless individual; with even a glancing touch being enough to cause aggravated injuries. While an incredibly powerful technique, Grimmjow is extremely cautious with its useage, because he must remain cautious around the spatial rifts, lest he risk the humiliation of being butchered by his own technique; which in turn restricts his mobility greatly, granting his enemies a possible edge against him if he uses it foolishly. *'Cazar '(血の香り, Spanish for "Hunt", Japanese for "Scent of Blood"): Stats Sonido Mastery Sonído Master: Sonido is a technique mainly used by Arrancar which allows them to move at extreme speeds, Grimmjow's skills with this technique is concidered to be among the highest in the Espada; and Grimmjow claims that his abilities are beyond those of even Zommari Rureaux, although, not surprisingly, the Septima Espada rather fiercely contests that claim. Even while still an Adjuchas, Grimmjow's speed was the bane of many Hollows, like the predator he was he stalked his prey for hours only to decend upon them in the blink of an eye while they least suspected it. After becoming an Arrancar, and discovering how his new form was better suited to combat than his old, he decided to work on those aspects; and while it took him some practise to get used to his new form the result was indeed rewarding: Sonido has since become an internalized part of him and he no longer needs to conciously activate it, the technique having been mastered to the extent that he doesn't experience any drain and all while moving at these tremendous speeds; in fact, he claims that it feels very natural; something which has led to him being capable of completely abolishing one of the most well known weaknesses of Sonido and indeed also Shunpo; namely that the user needs to first slow down to normal speed before they can make an attack -- Grimmjow's extensive training, and the natural inclusion of the technique within his mind make it so that he can continue attacking even while moving at these incredible speeds, by using his impressive skills with the Pesquisa to pinpoint the targets location even while he himself remains mobile. Grimmjow's use of Sonido is thus more than transportation, its a vital part of his fighting style and in battle he frequently abuses his vastly superiour speed to systematically crush an adversary and he's even demonstrated the ability to use his greatly enhanced Cero mid-Sonido, enabling him to quickly and ruthlessly blast several opponents at point-blank range in lightning-quick succession, while remaining mostly invulnerable to physical and magical retaliation: Grimmjow's Aspect of Destruction shines trough in even this non-violent art though, and he's recently learned to harness the tremendous momentum he gathers while mid-movement to wreak horrible havoc unto the sorrounding area. *'Silhueta Azulado' (紺碧家族, Spanish for "Blueish Silhouette", Japanese for "Azure Family"): Grimmjow has, much like the Septima Espada discovered how to leave tangible afterimages In his wake by adding in a few extra steps while moving using Sonido; however, he has claimed that his technique outclasses that of Zommari and while these claims are as of yet unproven; nothing can be said about his extremely refined technique – as he’s known to instantly, and without any strain on his energy whatsoever leave behind a myriad of afterimages, whom constantly revolve and follow his lead with perfect precision – he even demonstrates a moderate amount of control over them; which he accomplishes by adding in but a faint bit of his spiritual energy into their creation, which he then goes on to manipulate in order to create separate but short-lived puppets; such a feat being considered to be a testimony to his near unparalleled mastery of the spiritual flow, his own body or otherwise -- He's known to use these quasi-clones for a variety of different purposes, including deception, misdirection and, if the number of clones number less than four, even multipronged attacks from several directions at once; even more impressive being that these clones possess similiar levels of speed and strength as that of the original; and can also attack even while moving. Grimmjow has shown himself capable of creating up to seven of these speed-clones; though its widely suggested that this is not his upper limit. *'Decreto Del Rey' (王の勅令, Spanish and Japanese for "King's Decree"): Easily the most powerful ability in Grimmjow's arsenal, as well as the most complicated one. Decreto Del Rey draws upon the destructive aspects of Sonido mentioned earlier and converts it into an unstoppable force. The exact mechanics behind the technique stems largely from Grimmjow's tremendous control over his spiritual energy, which is simultaneously combined with the vast momentum and concussive force that is gradually built up over time by his intense use of Sonido; this momentum is then "caught" by his spiriutal energy and is forced to orbit around his being at great speeds. The more he uses Sonido, and the greater the speeds he moves on the more momentum is effectively "stored" by this technique as time progresses until at last the energy gathered is so vast that the Sexta has no choice but to release the pent up force. Which he accomplishes by using his impressive spiritual control to channel the energy to his right arm. There's a very visible nimbus of crackling energy around the limb in question when he makes use of this technique; strongly resembling the visual effect of Shunko. Once Decreto Del Rey is properly set up its remarkably easy to use. Grimmjow, having made himself into a living vessel of these tremendous powers only needs to direct the effect onto the desired area or target to unleash it in its full force by means of somatic movements; when unleashing the technique in question it can take numerous shapes, depending on the movements Grimmjow made with his hand upon use. Due to the fact that the technique relies almost solely on natural energies, the walls of Las Noches cannot withstand it in any form or shape, and henceforth its made forbidden to use while inside the fortress. As the technique has never once been used in actual combat, its exact destructive power is an enigma at the current point of time. 'Enhanced Perception: '''Due to the tremendous speed Grimmjow moves at his eyes have over the long years he's lived grown naturally accustomed to incredible velocity. Therefore Grimmjow's already acute senses have been further honed to the degree that he can, with some level of concentration slow down his own perception of time. Enabling Grimmjow to clearly see with clarity the exact movement of practioners of high-speed techniques such as Sonido, Shunpo or Hirenkyaku; allowing him to counteract their movement, by instantly apprehending them mid-leap. However, Grimmjow's heightened perception isn't purely limited to combat-use; instead - its apparent in pretty much whatever he does, his tremendously enhanced eye-sight allowing him to almost instantly analyze any given situation, ability, or weakness; as his perceptive abilities have repedeatly been honed to an astounding level, simply to allow him to effectively make use of his innate speed. This allows Grimmjow to almost instantly pick up on any details regarding anyone he meets, and very few details pass by unnoticed if Grimmjow's concentration is sufficient. However, straining his eyes to this degree is quite mentally exhausting for Grimmjow, and he thus only rarely employs it, primarily while fighting powerful opponents; or being assaulted by powers or abilities, which even his supreme smell can't properly place. '''Movement Control: '''Both as an extension of his enhanced perceptions, along with his specialization in the field of Sonido; Grimmjow has reached a state of perfect awareness and sovereignty over his own body, making him capable of making sharp-angle turns at peak movement, without decreasing the cadence of his Sonido in any way; he does this by instantenously deaccelerating his movement to an absolute halt, riding the torrential pressure of his own movement in a matter similiar to how Quincy perform Hirenkyaku; before instantly accelerating to peak momentum within the span of a single moment. Accentuated by Grimmjow's peerless dexterity and agility, the Arrancar is capable of using Sonido with unbelievable ease, indeed - to him, his movements are only slightly more taxing than if he had been taking a casual stroll. '''Intangibility: '''Whenever Grimmjow pushes the boundaries of his Sonido significantly beyond the level he usually employs his very vessel is known to change dramatically; with his body becoming blurry and ghastly, his entire being becoming translucent and featureless. While in this state, Grimmjow is moving at such tremendous speeds as to render his body completely intangible until the end of his movement; during this time he's rendered completely invulnerable to all forms of attacks, techniques, spells and effects -- this has appearantly nothing to do with a form of protection field however; and according to researchers his movement is simply beyond the reach of most contemporary forms of restriction, offensive attacks. Even barriers fail to affect him, his boundless movement is simply far too great for there to be time for even the slightest hint of an interaction. Even if that interaction is set to happen instantly and without fail: with Grimmjow merely slipping through the obstacle to strike at the enemy behind it. Its been theorized that his movement places him outside the reach of all effects whose momentum and velocity aren't at least marginally close to his own; the principle being that Grimmjow's existence as a spiritual creature essentially transcends to temporarily become a higher entity -- and that all below him simply cannot interact with him physically, spiritually or even magically. For all its uses however, its noted to be quite rare for Grimmjow to make any concious use of this ability other than to bypass powerful barriers and to evade lethal attacks whom he couldn't otherwise avoid with his usual momentum (although such a scenario has never once taken place thus far) - as while it grants him invulnerability for a few precious moments he himself is incapable of interacting with anything below, just like they can't interact to him - and therefore its uses are usually exclusively defensive and utilitarian. It should also be noted that Grimmjow prefers not to make use of it at all, because the movement inflicts escalating damage for every second he spends within the form, the spiritrons that composes his body slowly being disintegrated by being exerted to these vast heights. Relationships Grimmjow has strained relationships with most of his allies, which is logical concidering his rude and feral behaviour - most of these relationship are heavily based on the scent of the ally in question however, and less about their behaviour and mannerisms. Ulquiorra Cifer ''Main Article ''- Ulquiorra Cifer Amongst all of the Espada, Ulquiorra is the person whom Grimmjow most detests, this is much in part to Ulquiorra's "asslicking" of their new master as well as his overly sophisticated and unhollow-like nature, which Grimmjow simply cannot approve of. But primarily does it relate to Ulquiorra's scent, which Grimmjow describes as smelling like shadows and mercury - colorless, insubstantial and empty; but this is not even half of the reason, Grimmjow's extremely developed sense of smell makes these things affect him in unusual manners, first and foremost the overwhelming scent of empty nothingness overrides Grimmjow's natural thought patterns, causing sudden, but temporary sensory impairment if he's in the Cuatra's company for too long; affecting vision, hearing and speech - as well as having a sizeable impact on his sense of direction and coordination; symptons which strongly resemble those of human world mercury poisoning. Tier Harribel ''Main Article - Tier Harribel According to Grimmjow, Tier smells like a a sea drenched in blood, and perhaps self-contradictionary, this is not a scent that he himself enjoys - as he comments that the wetness of her scent greatly distills the smell of blood and battle, leaving little but the saccharine aftertaste behind: Grimmjow also finds her personality and mannerisms dislikeable, believing that she's too docile and even tempered, traits which he strongly loathes. During the first step of the Vandenreich invasion upon Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow dealt Tier Harribel a mortal wound, forcing her to retreat from the battle. Although he struck her from the safety of stealth and a well-placed ambush from behind, even while she was busy fighting the leader of the Vandenreich herself. Trivia Hollow Hole & Chakra Correlation The location of Grimmjow's Hollow hole is the only visual feature on his entire persona that provides a glimpse into the very core and soul of his being. However such research into the relevence of a Hollow hole's location has rarely been the subject of Shinigami study, let alone an Arrancar. But its significance is not diminished, as the location of a Hollow hole corresponds to not only the generaly personality of a Hollow, but the abilities it develops as it evolves. This correlation can at best be found in the ancient teachings of Hinduism Buddism namely the theory's of The Seven Chakra's. Grimmjow's Hollow Hole relates to the Swadhisthana, the 2nd primary Chakra in Hindu Tradition. While Grimmjow's actual Hollow Hole would relate more directly to the Manipura; I found that it was mostly a mistfit. The Swadhisthana is less prevalent among most of Grimmjow abilities than most Chakra's but in exchange, it has tremendous correlation with his personality. The Swadhisthana governs the key aspect of emotion, and by lacking this Chakra it would likely mean both that Grimmjow has difficulty in reigning in his emotions and that they're greatly distilled. Reducing him to being a man-beast, rendered incapable of experiencing the wider range of human emotion; being strictly limited to the most primal desires and emotions imagineable. These emotions - Anger, Desire and Grief are so far the only emotions he's ever shown - and all of his actions have always been motivated by them. The Swadhisthana also contains the unconcious desires, especially sexual desire and lacking the Swadhisthana; Grimmjow would be very promiscuous, a trait associated with most large species of cats (in particular the Panthera genus). My theories are further supported by the fact that the Swadhisthana is depicted as a lotus with six petals, befitting Grimmjow's rank as the Sexta Espada. These represent the vrittis of affection, pitilessness, feeling of all-destructiveness, delusion, disdain and suspicion; Grimmjow either possesses these emotions or he lacks them entirely, in regards to those few he possesses, they're greatly exagerrated. The Swadhisthana is mostly associated with the element of water, but its also strongly associated with the Sky - Grimmjow, to me; is tied more closely to the element of air; he can be docile and calm, but in a heartbeat he could turn into an all-consuming hurricane, destroying all in its path, indiscriminate of anything or anyone.